


Wide Awake

by soosuxx



Series: Arthit and Kongpob Discover the Secrets of Waiting [4]
Category: Our Skyy (TV), SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosuxx/pseuds/soosuxx





	Wide Awake

 

  
  
The clock's ticking is extra loud on his wall. He can't see it since he's facing the other side, but he can hear it well. Tonight, Arthit chose to sleep on Kongpob's side of the bed again, but  _it's_  not working.

He can feel tiredness weighing him down, threatening to drag him into slumber. However, even though he tries hard, no matter how many sheep he counts, he just can't do it.

Arthit can't sleep.

He rolls over to stare hopefully at his phone. It still hasn't rung. He still hasn't heard the special ringtone he had set up just to alert him that his boyfriend is calling.

He hasn't called.

Arthit turns away from the phone and forces his eyes closed.  _It's all right. Just go to sleep. There's a big presentation tomorrow and you have to get there early._

_Just sleep._

 

_Just._

 

_Go._

 

_To._

 

_Sleep._

 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
But he can't.

He can't because he hasn't called yet. Kongpob hasn't called.

But he always calls.

At 10 pm in Beijing, 9 pm in Bangkok, Kongpob always calls.

But it's already almost 12 midnight in Arthit's time, and still, there is nothing, not even a message. Arthit just needs to hear his voice.

He makes a sleepy sound of frustration and tosses himself in bed until he has his own pillow clamped over his head.

He was never a worrywart. But his boyfriend being miles away from him made him one.

_Why hasn't he called yet?_

His sleep deprived imagination started spinning scenarios in his mind. Each one becomes progressively worse than the previous. It starts off with a dead phone battery, but by the fifth mental jump, Kongpob must have gotten into a traffic accident somewhere! He's hurt and alone and crying and needs help! He needs help!

Arthit scrambles out of his bed and grabs his phone. He's never the one to initiate a call to Kongpob, but tonight, he just has to. He needs to make sure he's okay.

He goes to his call history to find Kongpob's number. He's about to tap on his boyfriend's name when his phone vibrates and lets out the special ringtone he set.

"Kong!" Arthit immediately says after tapping the answer button and putting the phone on his ear.

"P'Arthit?" Kongpob's sweet voice answers back. "I just tried. I thought you're already asleep. I was out with my friends, and I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Oh." Arthit lies on his back again. "It's alright. No need to tell me everything." He sighs.

"You didn't wait for me, did you?"

"I..." At least, Arthit's now sure he's safe and not a traffic accident victim. "I didn't. I'm already asleep when you called." He bites his lip.

"Oh. Sorry if I woke you up. I'll hang up now."

"No!" He makes it too obvious and loud. "You already woke me up, so... why not tell me how your day was?"

"Uhm. It's good, P'Arthit. I finished my work early, so I went to my friends' dorm to hangout with them. They taught me how to play this video game... I can't remember the title," Kongpob chuckles. "But I enjoyed it a lot! I didn't notice it's already late, so I rushed back home so I can call you."

Arthit remains silent, his eyes starting to get heavy.

"Anyway, I called because I want to wish you good luck for your presentation tomorrow. I know you've prepared a lot for it."

Arthit lets his eyelids close. "Yeah, I guess I'm ready for it." He weakly responds.

"I'm sure they'd find your work fantastic. I'm thinking, after it, let's have a date night? Like what we did before? Through Skype? Maybe this Saturday, to celebrate it."

"Hmm."

"What do you think, P'?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"P'Arthit?"

"..."

"You fell asleep again with your phone on your ear again, didn't you?" Kongpob chuckles and sighs. "Well, we'll talk about it tomorrow. Good night, P'Arthit."

Arthit doesn't hear the busy tone that replaced his boyfriend's voice, not even his good-night wish to him.

He's already deeply asleep, phone clutched carefully to his ear, a warm, serene smile on his face. 

 

  
  
  
He really just needed to hear his voice.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
